User blog:Swimswimfruit/Advance! Magnus and Owari
' '''Magnus and Atazard just clashed with their spheres, and the result was catastrophic. However, they do not falter, even for a second. They dash towards their opponent, and swing their swords. As the fight ensues, we are taken several kilometers away, in the Force's hideout. We see Owari, with a cocky look on his face, opening a door. He enters the room, and laughs. '''Owari': Good morning, Princess. We see Marimo now. He's beat up, and he's tied to the wall through his chains and kairoseki cuffs. He lifts his head slowly, and tries to unleash a wave of Haoshoku, but with no result. Owari: Aaaaw, that determined and hateful look is just superb. I love it. Marimo: Go fuck yourself. Owari: I already told you, I did that a few days ago, when I defeated his Taiyo with my Kaguzuchi. Marimo tries to stand up and break the chains, but the kairoseki has drained all of his powers... The beating he took was really bad, and now he's in a tough spot. Owari laughs. Owari: Now then~! You must be hungry. Here... He closes up on Marimo, and places a plate in front of him... On it, there's a big serving of food. Owari: I can't really uncuff you, so you'll have to eat without hands... I told the cooks to make something that you could easily eat with just the mouth. Marimo: *annoyed face* Why would you do such a thing? Owari: C'mon, I couldn't let you starve... I'd be too cruel. Owari turns around, and starts laughing really hard. He closes the door, and, still laughing, heads towards another room. He enters, and finds Cello waiting for him. Without saying a single word, he dashes in a speed that the human eye can't process, and unsheathes his swords, performing an Iai attack. Owari: Ok... Let's set the timer for one hour. Today, I'll finally cut your flesh. Cello: I'd love to see you do it, really. It would mean you have become truly strong. ---- Marcus is seen standing on top of a huge mountain. He's clad in his white flame, and he's doing hand-stand pushups, while supporting a huge rock with his legs above him. Marcus: Dammit. The fight with Caesar really had it's toll on me. He remembers the moment when he tried to execute his Europa, but got slashed by Owari, and never got to hit him with it. Marcus: I need to become stronger again. Right now, Mango and that Dark Mango are leagues ahead of me. That's something we can't have. Marcus finally does a thousand hands-stand pushups, while supporting a few tons, and sighs. Marcus: How fast can I pull it off? Instantly, he pushes with his legs, and the heavy rock that was on him flies to the sky. EUROPA! He lifts his right hand, and brings it down, all in a matter of milliseconds. His knuckles make contact with the ground, and at that moment, the whole mountain shakes, as it's top gets turned to dust by Marcus' punch. He uses his left hand to perform a back flip, and as he is still airborne, he swings his left leg, applying the Europa on it. With just that, the rock that weighted tons, and was falling towards him was obliterated. He lands on his feet, and closes his Ahou Haki flame. Marcus: I could have leveled the whole mountain back then. What's making me hold back? ---- We see Socrates standing in the middle of a desert. He's simply standing there, breathing in and out, with his sword in hand. Pantheon His blue and green flame lights up, and he instantly swings his swords with all his might, using the Ithikotita: Ares (Specially) aspect of the Pantheon, that allows the usage of a God power to it's maximum potential. He is then seen panting, but with a smile on his face. We see that in front of him, a huge line on the ground is spread... He literally, with just one swing, split the whole desert in half. Socrates: When the next war breaks out...I need to be there. I need to be able to help them! I can't let things go Owari's way this time!!! ---- We finally see the Espada pirates. They are inside the forest on the Gods' Island, and they are training. The crew that has been through so much feels so helpless right now... They need to perfect their skills if they want to have a shot at The Force.rce. Category:Blog posts